


Eli and Hawke

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eli and Hawke, as Kent Parson first sees them.





	Eli and Hawke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304786) by [xiaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaq/pseuds/xiaq). 




End file.
